New Beginnings
by Just.BB
Summary: Juvia just about had enough of Gray and his rejections towards her. She decides that enough is enough, no more humiliation, no more love declarations and no more Gray-sama. She decides for a new beginning


It was a bit tiring you know ? Not many girls had the guts to show their feelings so openly like Juvia showed him. Only him. But it was like he didn't care, like he didn't see Juvia at all. It was rejection after rejection, and honesty Juvia's pride couldn't take it anymore. Don't get Juvia wrong, she'll always have feelings for Gray-sama, but it's time to take a hint right?

Looking back, Juvia realized she would've laughed and ridiculed herself too if she saw what she was doing. She would've laughed at how she let a mere man step over her pride and feelings. Laughed at how pathetic she seemed begging a man for his affections. But no more. No more of that humiliating Juvia that everyone seemed to take her for granted and step over her like dirt. Her pride couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't take it anymore.

That night Juvia cried herself to sleep. She cried for the infinite rejections she received from the man she loved. She cried for the pathetic person she was.. and finally, she cried for a new beginning.

That morning Juvia woke up with a new fire in her heart. A new determination to distance herself to those who have hurt and reject her and to become a stronger person and mage.

Juvia's Pov

After fixing my thoughts and making up my mind on my next moves, Juvia realized she needed to do some spring cleaning around her apartment. Every corner of Juvia's room was filled with Gray dolls, pillows and pictures. "Juvia now realizes this is a little creepy".

So Juvia began by rounding up anything that had to do with Gray and putting it in a black trash bag. Juvia also noticed her room looked a bit childish being all blue, and decided to change the covers of her queen sized bed to a beautiful Silver one with roses that she had saved. Juvia found the matching set to the curtains and changed them. Juvia looked around her room and felt a lot better. She wasn't constantly reminded of Gray anymore.

Suddenly There was a knock on the door and she went to get it. Juvia lived in fairy hills so it must've of been one of the girls she thought. She was a little bit surprised to see Erza outside, she usually didn't come by. "Nee Juvia if you're not too busy would you like to go shopping with me ?".

" Oh Hello Erza-kun, Juvia was just doing some spring cleaning but she's done now, she would love to accompany you". Before she left she took the black bag and threw it away in the dumpster. " nee Juvia what was that ?.

"Oh just garbage I forgot to take out".

So Juvia and Erza made their way to the Market to look at some clothes. Usually Juvia wouldn't wear provocative clothing, but she decided that if she were to change, she would change everything. So to Erza's surprisement Juvia picked out some revealing clothes contrary to what she usually wears.

She bought herself some black high waisted jeans, a black tube top, some red,white,grey and black spaghetti string crop tops, some black high top boots, a black mini skirt, some shorts and some also got a tight form fitting sundress. Juvia was quite happy with her purchases, Erza on the other hand didn't find anything she didn't already have. So the girls then headed to a cake shop nearby to eat Erza's longtime favorite strawberry cheesecake. They stayed there chatting for a long time until Juvia mentioned she was going to train after. It caught Erza's interest as she thought Juvia would of been headed to the guild as Gray usually came this time to the guild. Everyone knew Juvia was head over heels for Gray. " Nee Juvia how come you're headed to train at this time ? It's only 12:30 in the afternoon. Usually you would be at the guild waiting for.."

"Waiting for Gray-sama right ? Juvia's life doesn't revolves around Gray-sama...

"at least not anymore". She thought to herself. "Juvia is a Fairytail mage and she should do her part to keep up with our guild. I don't want to pull my team behind, that's all."

Erza looked a bit puzzled by what Juvia said. She knew something was wrong for her to do a 360 turn, but she wasn't going to dig any deeper. So she offered her a smile and said " Hey that's great ! I'm glad to hear that, I was thinking the same too ! We should train together then. How about it Juvia ?!


End file.
